Dopplegangers
by dk2022
Summary: Something is happening in Wales and Mulder and Scully are called in
1. Default Chapter

Disclamers: The X-Files belongs to Chris Carter and all them lot. I'm borrowing them to have some fun in my life. Any songs that are included don't belong to me either. Only a couple of things do. Like the witches except Alex Krycek. This is a lot. The Old Quarry does exsist. It's a nice place. All the characters that aren't in the X-Files are Mine, Dr Foxy Moron except any names of Pokemon. And Voyager belongs to Paramount so I don't own them either. This is long!  
  
Spoilers: Um.. 'Milagro', 'Aracdia', 'Pusher', 'Anasasi', 'Beyond the Sea', 'Tunguska', 'Hollywood AD' and I think that's about it. And a story by Leyla Harrison called '34 Hours' which was brilliant. And some of the movie. In parts.  
  
Rating is PG-13 For bad language.  
  
Synopsis: Something is killing people in Wales. Mulder and Scully are sent in to investigate. But what will happen to them?  
  
  
Mirror Image  
Scully's apartment.  
2 a.m. 8-31-2000  
"Oh. Hi Mulder. What is it that makes you wake me up at two am?" she asked sarcastically.  
"An X-File. Many people are claming that they've seen themselves without a mirror. It's over in a small town in Wales. Ever heard of Doppplegängers?" he asked.  
"I've read about some in one of your books. Mulder, were are you?"  
"Coming over to your place. Can you be ready for me in like five-ten minutes?" he asked.  
"OK. See you in a minute." She hung up the phone and went to get some clothes. Five minutes later, Mulder was at the door. "Oh Mulder. I'll be there in a minute. Come in. I've just got to find my other..."  
"Shoe, by any chance?" he asked as if he was about to burst out laughing.  
"Yes Mulder. My other shoe. Can you just hold on like a minute while I find another pair." She left the room as Mulder said, "We're going to England Scully. Well the little bit near it. So get some extra clothes. I've got our tickets here."  
"What is the point of going over if the case is in Britain? I mean can't their police officers take care of it?" she asked through the wall.  
"Two of the victims are already dead and I got a fax, after you left, about the case. The two were killed with puncture marks to their necks."  
"I wonder what they have come from?" Scully asked sarcastically.  
"Hey Scully. I've found your boots. How many pairs of shoes do you have?"  
"I am not going to answer that question Agent Mulder," Scully said mockingly. "I'm ready. We going then?"  
"Yeah. I'll take that," he said while looking at her suitcase.  
"Thanks." Going through the door Scully locked it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cardiff Airport, Wales from Heathrow Airport,  
6 a.m. 1-9-2000  
"Mulder we've been travelling for hours and it's a couple of days until Saturday and I was promised a day off! Why do I even let you persuade me to come?"  
"Give this place a try. I mean you have not seen the place we are going to! It's quiet from what I hear and *hardly* anything weird happens there. Except from our case. Come on. We have to become teachers! What joy!" he said with just a hint of sarcasm.  
"Great! Loads of ticking bombs that are just waiting to explode with a sight of the member of the opposite sex. I mean, Why?" she asked.  
"So that we can talk with our case members. Here's what they look like," he explained while he handed her some pictures. "Their names are Clare Déry with an accent, Jonathan Askey, Cheryl and Kelly Easley, Elliw Davies and Rachel Heneghan. Plus the dead ones, Sarah Williams and Jack Westmore. We're staying in, guess what?, a pub! It's called The Old Quarry and the daughter of the pub is Rachel Heneghan. Her dad is called Nick Heneghan," he said as they went through the door of the airport to their rental car, which was a Vauxhall Tigra. "Rachel's mum died of cancer of the stomach, and Rachel's dad has non-insulin dependant diabetes. Rachel herself has had treatment for drugs overdose and depression. After her mother died and her brother and sister died in a tragic car accident and her dad had taken over the pub she didn't want to keep living or so it says here." The car started up.  
"It says here that Clare is also a diabetic like her mother Carol. Jonathan Askey has a history of child abuse. His stepfather gave him verbal abuse and because of that his mother divorced him. Colourful history these people have."  
"Like I said, give this case a try."  
After a long drive, a song by Catatonia came on. It was called 'Mulder and Scully' which was one of their biggest singles so far after 'Road Rage' and 'The Ballad of Tom Jones' they sang with Space.  
"Hey Scully. She has our names in her song. We're very important people," Mulder said swelling up with pride.  
"Mulder keep an eye on the road," Scully told him.  
The song stuck with Mulder until the end of the day. They arrived in Lampeter at eight o'clock. "Let's find this pub. Um excuse me. Do you know where The Old Quarry is?"  
"Oh right. You go wp the 'igh street until you see a load of grasss. Then you turn rhight and go down the 'ill. Then you'll see The Ol' Quarry," a young, very Welsh, woman told them.  
"OK. Thanks," Scully thanked her. "I'm going to be *really* happy here," she told him mirthlessly. Mulder just smiled as he tried to remember the directions the woman told him.   
"This must be the place. Don't look too shabby," he remarked. They got out of the car and went to the front door.  
"Sorry. We're closed until one," a voice above them called.  
"We want to talk to Mr Nick Heneghan or his daughter Rachel Heneghan," Scully called back.  
"You're talking to Rachel. Who are you?" Rachel asked.  
"I'm Dana Scully and this is my partner Fox Mulder. We're from the FBI. We need a place to stay for our case we're dealing with and Agent Mulder had booked us in here. We're really tired and we were hoping if we could have our rooms now. If it's possible," Scully said.  
"You were the two that wanted the single rooms?" Rachel asked.  
"Yes. Can you come down please?" Mulder asked.  
"Give me a minute. Blinking Americanwyr!" she said in Welsh. Rachel disappeared from the window and they saw coming from some stairs at the side of the building. She was wearing red pyjamas with dogs all over them, some black school shoes and a pair of glasses. "Right. Sheila should be in by now. Follow me." They walked to the side, under the stairs to the side door. Rachel took out a key and unlocked the door. "SHEILA! Are you here?" Rachel shouted.  
No answer.  
"Great. I've got to tidy up after last night. Dad pays her to come in and clean up. She's probably looking after Kara," she said more to herself than to Mulder and Scully.  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh. Excuse me for thinking aloud. I'm just worrying about school tomorrow. FBI did you say? You're not here about Kell?"  
"Who is Kell?" Mulder asked.  
"Kelly Easley. The very best in computer ha..."  
"Computer what?" Scully asked.  
"Hacking. She's one of the Funky Devils. We are in direct competition with this group in America called the Lone Gunmen. Pure ammeters," Rachel told them.  
"They told us something about Funky Devils. They like your style. FBI got a devil with sunglasses on the systems for days. Who made the picture?"  
"Steffani Wyn. But I put it on they system as the emblem." Rachel looked really proud of herself. "Wenni, Magz and Flez. That's me as Wenni as my second name is Anwen, Magz is Kelly as her first name is Margaret and Flez is Clare as she likes a Pokèmon called Flareon and it stuck since year eight. So you know Frohike, Langly and Byers?" Rachel asked excitedly.  
"Yeah. Frohike has this thing for Scully. She came round to their place with me one day and he kinda fell."  
"Tell him Wenni says 'hi!'" Rachel told him in a high girlie voice.  
"Will do," he told her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lampeter High School,  
8:45 am, 2-9-2000.  
"So this is Lampeter High School?" Scully asked disapprovingly.  
"Sure is. Why do I have to keep an eye on you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Rachel asked.  
"Because we need someone to show us around. Plus, you are one of the ones we have to keep an eye on," Mulder told Rachel.  
"'You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours' thing, huh?" Rachel asked. "Clare! Flez over here!" Rachel shouted loudly as she saw her best mate for the first time in about two weeks.  
"Wenni! What are you doing with the stiffs?" Clare asked.  
"Sub-teachers. Dana Scully who is going to teach Biology and Fox Mulder who is going to teach English Literature. You know from The X-Files we hacked into," Rachel explained.  
"How did you know about The X-Files?" Mulder asked accusingly.  
"'Funky Devils', remember?" Rachel asked.  
"Where's Magz, Fowley, Paris and Mulder?" Clare asked.  
"Who's Fowley, Paris and Mulder? Well I know who Mulder is but who is it?" Scully asked.  
"Fowley is Elliw, Paris is Jonathan and Mulder is Cheryl. Don't worry Scully, it's not Diana Fowley that you hated," Rachel explained. Cheryl and Jonathan came up. Cheryl had straight dark brown hair, some freckles and she was short. Jonathan had lots of freckles, blue eyes and short hair.  
"Hey. Who're the stiffs?" Jonathan asked.  
"Things are getting strange, I'm starting to worry. This could be a case for *Mulder* and *Scully*!" Clare and Rachel sang together, emphasising Mulder and Scully.  
"It's going to rain!" Cheryl squealed in her sarcastic voice.  
"You can talk Cat Strangler!" Rachel said back.  
"OK! Break it up. We don't want a fight!" Mulder told them. He got a death glare from both girls. "Sorry. Don't kill me!"  
"Rachel. Clare. Who do we have here?" Mr. Wyn, the deputy head, asked.  
"Mr. Mulder and Miss. Scully, sir. They are the new sub teachers that were rumoured about last term. They need showing around and I'm doing that," Rachel told him.  
"Fine. But they have to register a class. Can you show them how to do that as well?" he asked.  
"Ie syr. Fe wnewn ni. Yn dda iawn," Clare told him.  
"What did you say?" Mulder and Scully both asked.  
"Nothing. Don't worry."  
So Clare and the group took Mulder and Scully to the staff room and asked for the registers for 9 Pedr and 9 Dewi and explained to them how to do the register in the cloakroom. That took ten minutes. In that time Catrin Davies, class snob, came up and asked whom the nice man was.  
"Catrin, did you say your name was? Can you please go away as Rachel and Clare are trying to explain us something," Scully told her, while her body language was saying 'xxxx off!'  
"OK. Rachel nice haircut," Catrin said spitefully.  
"Catrin I wouldn't say this in front of Miss. Edwards seeing that you are her pet but xxxx OFF YOU STUPID BITCH!" Rachel shouted.  
"Now I know why Cara isn't your friend if you insult her like that!" Catrin said back.  
"Woo. Long words Catrin! And all in one sentence! Very good. Clap clap clap!" Rachel reproached. Catrin had enough sense not to carry on a fight in front of a teacher. She just went. "Good she's gone. Thank God!"  
"Where do you register?" Mulder asked, slightly unnerved after Rachel's argument with Catrin.  
"Me, Clare and Elliw in room 8. Cheryl, Jonathan and Kelly in room 11. When she turns up. And where the Hell is Elliw?" Rachel asked. "The bell is about to go!" she exclaimed.  
The bell went. Elliw didn't turn up until the second lesson. "Where the hell have you been?" Clare asked by the Biology class, while Scully was walking to the classroom.  
"In you go please and find a seat," she called.  
"I was late waking up," Elliw said.  
"What's the red mark on your blouse?" Rachel asked as they walked in.  
"Ketchup," she explained quickly as they sat down at the far end table.  
Scully was saying something in the background but they weren't listening.  
"On your school uniform on your first day back?" Jonathan asked while Scully started giving out some pink writing books.  
"Is this Elliw Davies?" Scully asked when she arrived at their table.   
"Yes."  
"You have blood on your blouse," she told her.   
"How the hell did you know that that was blood?" they all asked her, Elliw looking worried.  
"I'm a doctor not a stupid high school biology teacher!" she told them. "I've done enough autopsies and seen enough dried blood to know what it looks like on white blouses." She addressed the class. "This term I'm going to be your teacher. I'm Dr. Dana Scully and I'll be starting you this term with cells and variation. Yes?"   
"Are we supposed to call you Miss Scully, Miss or Doctor Scully?" Robin asked.  
"I won't mind Miss but then anything goes." She turned and thought, *Elder people are much easier to handle*.  
The lesson was uneventful. Scully was called out and the rumours started flying.  
"I've heard that she and the bloke are going out and xxxxing each other," a girl called out.  
"I've heard that they are working on a serial murder case. You know with Jack and Sarah being killed."  
"So," Rachel called out, "I know for a fact they are actually staying together. You know the pub my Dad runs? Well, they are staying there. They are working on an..."  
"Thanks. I'll remember that. I'll tell them at the end."  
"Tell who what at the end?" Josh called out.  
"Whoever those lucky people are, they will find out at the end of the lesson."  
"It's us," Clare told them.  
"About Kelly," Rachel finished. "This reading thoughts thing is very, very bad."  
End of the lesson Scully kept the group back. "I'm sorry to say this but they've just found out that Kelly Easley is dead. I'm so sorry Cheryl. You would know about psychic surgery?" Scully asked.  
"Yeah. A bloke. Um... Ken Nassiapenta, or something. And Philip Padgett. His boss or something."  
"Philip and Rachel sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Clare sang at the name of Philip. She was absolutely sure that Rachel liked him more than just a friend.  
"Clare and Kristoff sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Rachel sang back.  
"Look. Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?" Scully asked impatiently.  
"Yes. Wait. We've got to tell our maths teacher where we are. She get a major bad temper when things aren't explained!" Jonathan told her.  
"Don't worry. The woman in the office said she would tell her. Come on." They went out the room, up to the main corridor, dropped their bags off in the cloakroom and headed for the library. Scully went for Mulder while the group made themselves comfortable in the six-former section that had comfortable seats.  
"Scully just filled me in. You lot don't look phased about it. What's wrong?" Mulder asked.  
"By now we would know who the killer was but they are higher than us." Everyone looked at each other.  
*Shall we tell them?* Rachel asked telepathically.  
*Chez was half-way home, so we might as well,* Jonathan replied.  
*I'm not thinking about that but about their auras. Mulder is worried about something and Scully is also worried. I can see by the colours. What can you feel between them Flez?* Cheryl asked.  
*They're in love but haven't told each other. They're worried about how the other would react if they found out.*  
*So Devils, what about a love spell?* Rachel asked.  
"OK!" they all shouted together.  
"OK what?" Mulder asked worriedly.  
"We all need to tell you something. We are witches and Jonathan is a wizard." They looked for their reactions.  
"Prove it," Scully told them.  
"OK. See that door. I'll open it from here without getting up. Alohormora." Bang! The door flew open. "That totally freaks Meryl outs," Rachel told them. "One potato, two potato..." Rachel counted.  
"RACHEL!" Meryl, the librarian shouted. "CLOSE THAT DOOR!"  
"Excuse me one moment." Rachel whispered a few words and the door shut. "She was quicker that time. Clare. Show your speciality to the nice people." Clare got a book and shut her eyes. Before long the book had a big hole right through the middle. Two minutes later it was complete as before.  
"It's called transfiguration and it takes me ages to do it properly. But it can be done. Hey Jonathan, show them the dog."  
"What dog?" Mulder asked.  
"This one," Clare said while pointing at a big dog, "It won't bite. It's an ability that we all can do." Jonathan changed back while Mulder and Scully looked flabbergasted.  
"Cheryl can hypnotise people and Rachel can read minds. But she can't get into the mind of the killer. That means that he or she is on a higher level than us," Jonathan explained.  
"Higher level of what?" Catrin Davies asked as she had heard the last part of the conversation.  
"Higher level of your brain capacity Catrin," Cheryl joked.  
"And the higher level of um... brilliant personality," Jonathan chimed in.  
"Plus the fact that we don't need the genetically modified freak here!" Rachel shouted a notch or two louder than usual.  
"How dare you call me a freak?" Catrin asked angrily. "If anyone is, it's you."  
"Catrin, who will be the one that has her friends if something bad happens like family going broke? Me, because my friends are what you call true friends. Well, except Elliw possibly," Rachel explained. The prospect of her family going broke struck Catrin so she went.  
"You two completely hate each other, don't you?" Mulder asked.  
"Yes. She is what us lot call a major snob or a stuck up bitch."  
"Well. I've got to go to the office. I don't feel too well," Elliw told them. She left.  
"It's weird. I can never get into her mind. I don't know why," Rachel explained to Mulder and Scully. Mulder kept that in mind.  
Elliw didn't go to the office but to the girls' toilets. "Alex," she called through a cloud of fog, "Alex. Are you there?" she asked.  
"Elliw. What's wrong?" Krycek asked back.  
"These two agents are here. You know, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully?"  
"What?! They're there? Now?" he asked.  
"Yes. What do you want me to do?" Elliw asked.  
"Get rid of Scully. That will distract Mulder from his case because he has to keep an eye on Scully. Then you can get rid of the rest of the group," he told her.  
"Oh why didn't I think of that? See ya later Alex." Elliw cut the connection.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Old Quarry,  
7:30pm 2-9-2000  
"Rachel tells me that you are the new sub teachers. What do you teach?" Rachel's dad, Nick, asked.  
"Well, I teach English and Scully teaches the Sciences. And we're also form teachers. I got the short straw and now I'm looking after a class that I can't understand," Mulder told him. He got a really scornful look from Rachel, as she was one of the ones that he couldn't understand.  
"Rachel is very good in Biology. One wonders why, except for the fact she knows every part of the cell, animal and plant. She was way ahead of everyone. It was almost telepathic. Have you got any doctors in the family that would have taught Rachel..? Aww!" she reacted as Rachel kicked her.  
"I was looking at this documentary on the FBI and they said that the rules don't allow inter-office relationships. Why? I mean like it's stupid. If two people who work together fall in love they should be able to indulge in the passion. I know they would be an endanger to the other if one is held for ransom and the other wants to pay and Skinner. I mean the assistant director, doesn't and...."  
"Rachel, has this question got an end to this?" Scully asked.  
"Yes. Say, hypothetically, you two fall in love, what would Skinner say?" pointing her fork in the air to be dramatic.  
"It isn't what he would say, but what he would do. Um, Scully and I would be relocated to different departments, even different places and we wouldn't be able to see each other."  
"Yes. But Mulder, hypothetically, how would we react?" Scully asked.  
"Hypothetically, Scully, if I was in love with you and they found out I wouldn't care but I would get quite angry and bored not working with you."  
"You weren't like that with Diana around."  
"Why did you hate Diana? Just because..."  
"Who wants ice-cream?" Rachel interjected to stop a fight before one started.  
"Can I be excused? I'm tired," Scully asked.  
"Sure. See you in the morning." Scully left.  
"I'll talk to her," Rachel said. "I've got to go up anyway. She set us homework to do something. I can't remember what. And I've got to do my English. An essay in the first person. And I've got maths to copy up."  
"Rachel, why do you have maths to copy up?" her dad asked.  
"Scully and I wanted to talk to them and they missed maths. Sorry," Mulder explained.  
"I'll talk to Scully anyway. You two might shout." Rachel left the table.  
"Rachel is a special child. It's a pity what's happened to her. What with her mother dying and Jake and Ruth killed in the car accident with their aunt Mari. Life's thrown it's worst at her. Are you finished?" he asked.  
"Oh. Yeah. So Rachel is your only daughter?"  
"Yeah. She's got good friends. Clare and Cheryl are the two closest. Then it's Kelly and Jonathan. Then Elliw. I don't know why she's friends with her."  
Meanwhile, upstairs Rachel was talking to Scully. "Sorry about that question. It wasn't supposed to start a fight. Why did you hate Fowley though? She was just another human being."  
"Did being the operative word. I don't know. It was probably jealousy. She was there when Mulder found the X-Files and he could always trust her more than me. And when I was on Ivory Coast, she was there with Mulder when he was ill and she told him something, I heard from him. And I had a fight with her. But for some reason I cried when I told Mulder that she was dead. I just totally broke down in front of him. I'm in love with him. We have this connection that no one else can have. We know what the other is going to say and if I tell him that I love him, that connection might be broken," she explained.  
"But, it could make the relationship even stronger and no-one could stop you or break you up or anything like that. You two are majorly made for each other. No buts or ifs or bees to sting you. Anyway he cares like so much for you. If you died he wouldn't be able to carry on. He loves you too. You look when he looks at you and it's as plain as the nose on your face. You just have to look in the right place," Rachel told her.  
"How do you know where to look?"  
"Two words and a couple of words after that, Romantic movies even though they're fiction. Plus a load of Voyager fan fic."  
"Even more fiction. Anyway you're name Rachel, it's pronounced differently. Where did your parents get the idea for it?"  
"My mother's mother was Rachel, the English version. My name is the Welsh version and is much prettier than the English version. I was reading the files they have on you and Mulder and I saw full names. Dana Katherine Scully and Fox William Mulder. Nice names. Fox is a bit unusual but funky!" Rachel told her.  
"So is Rachel Anwen Linos Heneghan if you think about it."  
"It's Rachel Anwen LLINOS Heneghan! The double l is pronounced 'chi'," Rachel corrected her. "It means linnet in Welsh. Mum told me before she died."  
"Doesn't it hurt about you talking about your mum when she's dead?" Scully asked.  
"It did but after me O.D-ing I took a different angle at it. She went to a different place where she doesn't feel pain. I'm a Unitarian so I'm not supposed to believe in heaven and hell but I do. You lost someone close to you. A sister? Or your father?" Rachel asked.  
"I lost my father and my sister Melissa. My father had a massive coronary and this man, Alex Krycek, shot Melissa. He miss-took her for me and shot her instead of me."  
"And it still hurts. It does when you lose someone close to you. I was in tears when my grandpa on my mum's side died. I was really close to him. In his later years he called me Sara which was my great-aunt. He was nice. But life goes on. I'll see you tomorrow," Rachel said softly. "Wait a minute. Did you say Alex Krycek?"  
"Yeah, why?" Scully asked.  
"Elliw has a mate who is called Alex Krycek. The group found her in the toilets talking to Alex into a crystal ball. She cut off the communication the moment she saw us. We told her that if she does that again that she couldn't be in the group. She probably didn't listen. She has a problem with authority figures. I don't know why though. She said that he had a record. I didn't know it was murder and stuff. It's nothing probably. Anyway. Bye." That time Rachel left.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 minutes later, Outside Scully's room.  
"So what did you tell her?" Mulder asked half worried and half earnestly.  
"My conversations with teachers, fake or not, are strictly confidential," she said like a doctor.  
"But she is my friend and partner who is..." He stopped mid-sentence.  
"Who is what Agent Mulder? Ill, worried? Tell me!"  
"Hurt is what it looked like. About that question. You know that I love her and you said that STUPID THING! Why?"   
"To make you two realise your feelings for each other and nothing would break you. Not even a group of teenagers. Come on are you that blind?" Rachel asked him.  
"Now you are starting to sound like Melissa. She was dead set on getting me and Scully together."  
"You're calling her Scully when you are supposed love her! Her name is Dana not her xxxxing surname!" Rachel shouted. Scully opened the door a fraction to hear a bit more.  
"So what do you want me to say to her. Oh um. I know. Hey Dana. I woke up this morning and saw you. Thought I love her. And now I'm saying, Dana I love you and nothing will come between us. God. That sounds so much like someone would say in a romantic movie," he said sarcastically.  
"Mulder," Scully said from the doorframe, "you usually call them chick flicks not romantic movies."  
"Have you been there the whole time?" Mulder asked disblievingly.  
"Yes. I've heard everything. From saying that Rachel sounded like Melissa to calling me Dana and you being in love with me," she said slowly and calmly. "Do you love me?" she said after.   
"Go on Mulder. Say how much you want to take her in your arms and..."  
"Shut it Rachel," they both said together.  
"OK! Calm!"  
"Scully. This is going to freak you out but... Oh God. I love you Scully. No ifs or buts or..."  
"Bees, by any chance?" she smiled.  
"Do you love me Scully?" he asked her.  
"Nnnyyes," she answered.  
"No AD Skinner to take her Mulder," Rachel told him. "Kiss her. Go on. You know yo... Fine don't listen to me!" she sighed as they kissed.  
"See ya Rachel!" they said after her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"There won't be any point to do the spell. They're together already," Rachel told Clare over the phone.  
"What did you do?" Clare asked.  
"Play on words I tink dey call it? Sorry I sounded like Kendra. It's Jonathan's birthday in a few days. What you getting him? A little love/hate spell?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Hahahahaha. Come on Rachel details. What happened? What did everyone say? Did they kiss? Come on Scully DETAILS!" she screamed down the phone. So loudly in fact that Rachel had to move the receiver away from her ear.  
"Calm Flez. I was arguing with Mulder and Scully overheard. They started talking and they kissed. Mulder said something about no ifs or buts or, and then Scully said bees. Kinda weird but hey they kissed. If only something like that happened in Voyager."  
"So what shall we tell the group?"   
"A little white lie. Say they got together and neither of us helped them. Fine?"  
"They can read minds. Or don't you remember?" Clare reminded her.  
"OhmyOhmyOhmyOhmyOhmy. MULDER!" came from the other room.  
"Sorry about that Clare. They've gotten together and I mean more than just kissing. He passed that base ages ago."  
"Dr Rachel Scully. If I didn't know I would say you have the dirtiest mind this side of the Atlantic!"   
"I come second after you Miss Flez Mulder. It's you who reads stuff like the really rude stuff."  
"So do you!" Clare reminded her.  
"Nyai. So what if I do. God they are at it again! Give me two minutes." Rachel found a shoe and slammed it a couple of times on the wall. "Pardon me. They are getting on my nerves. All I'm getting is 'Oh my god Mulder' and Scully's name repeatedly. It is way freaky. Hey, you know the subject of Cheryl and Jonathan fancying each other. Why don't we give them the spell?" Rachel asked slyly.  
"NNOO! You know I like him. That is so unfair! Cheryl don't fancy him!" Clare complained.  
"That's what she says. You do know I can dreamwalk?"  
"No, Rachel. I don't know what that is."  
"I can go into peoples dreams. I've seen one of Cheryl's dreams. She was dancing and laughing and kissing him. It was weird. I can go into anyone's dreams. Including Fox and Dana. I wonder what they'll be dreaming about? Nothing probably." As Rachel was saying this her door opened and Scully came through. She heard all about Cheryl fancying Jonathan and about the dreamwalking. She was shocked to know someone could do that.  
"Um. Clare I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to do my homework." She hung up before Clare could complain.  
"I came in to say thank you before I forget that you got me together with Mulder."  
"Aren't you tired? I mean like, you've just been xxxxing Mulder. Pardon my French. Knowing some other people, they would be asleep now."  
"Are you talking from experience?" Mulder asked sarcastically as he came through the door.  
"Very funny. I have yet to feel the intimate feeling of a partner. So there!"  
"Well some girls your age are exploring themselves," Scully told her.  
"Look. Now you are grossing me out. Plus I'm surprised that downstairs didn't complain. It's quiz night and we wouldn't like to spoil their fun," she said sarcastically.  
"Sorry to ruin your chat to, how did you put it?, Flez Mulder. We were exploring one and other," Mulder explained. "And why call her Flez Mulder? Mulder is a weird name."  
"She's Mulder because when she saw your FBI picture, she fell. Anyway, you've never been around a Heneghan before, have you?" Rachel asked. "We thrive on weird names. How many Noels do you know? My granddad is called Noel. Weird name. And I have an uncle called Benedict. As in Benedict's Solution to see if there is any glucose is present in a fluid."  
"Whatever. At least you weren't called Fox," he debated.  
"You aren't called Rachel, the Welsh way. That is freaky-deaky."  
"Scully, we're back in Aracdia Falls. Wanna act..."  
The door was knocked. Rachel's dad came through. "We are trying to have a quiz down stairs. Rachel I need some help. Can you come downstairs?" Nick asked.  
"Coming now. I just need to talk about my homework. Five minutes max," she answered. He nodded an OK and left her room.  
"Can I ask you about Alexander Krycek? What happened in Tunguska? With the Black Oil? Elliw knows him and she said he had suffered from an illness called the black oil. He showed her once his plastic hand because of it. She told Jack. She would only trust him. He told the rest of us. Who is he?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Scully asked.  
"I just want to know. Please? Plus he might want to kill one of us. Including one of you two. I better go down. Talk. Do what every you want to do. Just not in here." She left.  
  
Go to the next Part!!! 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimers in Part 1.  
  
Dopplegangers Part 2Lampeter Waste ground, by The Old Quarry.  
10:30 p.m., 3-9-00.  
"Catrin, have you got any info on Mulder?" Elliw asked.  
"No. He's too wound up with Clare and them lot. I tried to talk to him but they have been all over him. And that Dana Scully, Doctor with the load of letters after her bloody name makes it even harder. She's with him all the time. Like they're joined to the hip."  
"Catrin. Elliw. Has either of you tried to get rid of Scully herself? With her out of the picture, Mulder will be too depressed to work. Then you'll be able to get the rest, one by one. OK?" Alex asked on the field.  
"I heard Rachel, Bitch that she is, can do something called dreamwalk."  
"She can get us when our mental defences when they are at they weakest. You have to get rid of her first. Any ideas?"  
"There's this voice control/hypnosis thing that Robert Modell used..."  
"Catrin," Alex cut through, "you can't do anything that sounds like an old or past X-File. Mulder would get it straight. No, we need something original."  
"We're going too big. Why don't we do something simple without the magics? How about strangulation?" Elliw asked.  
"Simple. Why didn't we think of that before?" Alex asked sarcastically.  
"Because of the simple fact that we go to big. Small and simple is better."  
"Whatever Elliw."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rachel shivered. "Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. And don't give me any scepticism about it. You've seen what I can do so..."  
"Alex is back. He's with two girls from what I can see from here. One has black hair and the other has brown or blonde hair. He looks like he's plotting something. And he's having fun," Clare elaborated, "and don't you two ever breath?" she asked afterwards as Mulder and Scully were kissing, yet again.  
"It looks like the answer is 'No'," Jonathan joked. "Clare, Rachel. You must remember that they are in love."  
"That can be bad though sometimes. Like today at school, Mulder went into shock, don't ask me what kind. And Scully came and gave him CPR. Then she was about to kiss him then she remembered that they were at school. She almost kissed Mulder in front of a class that had Catrin, Gossip Columnist Extrodanaire, in it. Love can be bad," Cheryl told Jonathan. She was all cow eyed and it repulsed Clare as she liked Jonathan.  
"They're coming this way. Rachel's getting worse. Don't let them get in Jonathan."  
"Why me?" Jonathan asked.  
"Alex would want Scully out of the way. So you can do big lion change and eat them."  
"Rachel, lions don't eat humans usually. And I can't change into a lion. Only an elephant. So do I have to guard?"  
"Yes!" they said together.  
=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)  
"Open up! It's only half ten!" Krycek shouted through the door. Jonathan changed into an elephant and opened the door.  
"Do you have an invitation?" he asked. Catrin was afraid of elephants so she started running.  
"Catrin. You promised to stay with me." Catrin came back grudgingly like she had something to hide from Elliw.  
"Catrin, be mae e meddwl gyda 'You promised to stay with me'? Ti ddim?" Catrin nodded. "Ast celwigodd!" Elliw shouted before she used here telekinetic powers to throw her across the car park.  
"Elliw, you can do that to Rachel inside." Elliw turned to Alex.  
"If looks could kill, Alex Krycek, you would of been dead ages ago," Elliw told him before passing the elephant/Jonathan to go into the bar. Rachel was standing with Clare, Cheryl, Mulder and Scully behind her.  
"Prepare to die Alex Krycek." Things started to hover because of Rachel.  
"Scary." ALex made the things move towards Rachel menacingly. "Scarier."  
"We know you screw dead things like Catrin but no need to take it out on us." Rachel sent everything towards Elliw. Everything hit her. Scully moved to go help her but Mulder kept her back.  
"Mulder, she needs medical assistance!"  
"Scully, you'll get caught between Krycek and Rachel! You've seen what happened to Elliw. I don't... I don't want that to happen to you."  
"Mulder, I'll be careful. Remember what we promised each other last night? Well, cover me!" She started to Elliw again. She was beaten to the punch. Cheryl and Clare were keeping a close eye on her, checking her airways, keeping her neck straight, telling her not to move.  
"Scully, call 999 now and ask for an ambulance to get to the Old Quarry. She's got multiple injuries to the head and chest and she's losing a lot of blood." Scully went behind the bar.  
"Alex. Prepare to be thwarted." Rachel called for something and it came. Fire, wind, water and earth. Fire to burn, water to cool him off, wind to dry and earth to bury. "Ready to rock?" she asked.  
"Rachel. You'll never beat me!" Alex called over everything she had sent.  
"Rachel might not, but I can!" Mulder said as he shot his gun.  
"Mulder, NO!" Scully and Rachel shouted. But it was too late. Mulder shot. Alex waved his hand and turned the bullet around. Rachel waved her hand. It turned to two white doves.  
"Whoo-hoo," Krycek said unemotionally.   
"Catrin, wrth bod gyda fe, ti'n gadael pob wrach lawr. Mae eisiau dy help ti i orchfygu e!" Rachel pleaded.  
"Sa i gallu. Mae e'n dweud bod *rhyw*beth arbennig gyda ni," Catrin said in a disappointed voice.  
"Why did she emphasise the first syllable of that word?" Mulder asked.  
"*Rhyw* in welsh has two meanings. The one in that on is 'some'. But in another context it means 'sex'. She's having an intimate relationship with him," Rachel informed him while concentrating on a way to kill Krycek. Then it struk her. She sat on the floor. Really still. Like dead still. Then she floated. And glowed with an unearthly light. Light escaped from Catrin, Elliw, Clare, Jonathan and Cheryl. They entered Rachel. She opened her eyes. They were glowing. "Achooci-moya. We are far from the lands of our forfathers but we seek guidance and peace in the living world. The spirits wish the one they call Alexander Krycek to step up and atone for his sins he has wrarthed on the peaceful." Alex stepped forward, hesitently.   
"Alexander, you have killed inoccent beings, including the one they call Melissa Scully. By harming your fellow being, you have harmed yourself. Without a soul, you cannot enter the spirit world. And that is what We are going to do. With the removal of your soul, you can only be destined for one place. Hell, for all eternity. Having the release of your soul, the wraths of the souls you have hurt can have their vengance. Prepare to die." Rachel glowed even more. Alex opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a long trail of black smoke. His soul. He collapesed on the floor. Rachel glowed then flickered like a lampbulb. She slowly came to the floor and shook her head.  
"Who are you?" she said quietly.  
"Don't you remember? I'm Mulder and this is Dana?"  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. Temporary amnesia. It'll come and go for a while. Hey Clare! Did the magics go back? To everyone else?"  
"Yeah. You rocked, Rachel Scully."  
"Hey, you didn't do to bad yourself either, Flez Mulder." They laughed to each other. Rachel turned to Mulder and Scully. "Hey."  
"Hey, yourself. We thought you were done for!" Scully said.  
"Never, ever doubt anyone! And never say never." Rachel looked around. "Now I am going to find James Edwards. Something inside me told me to do stuff. Sort out my life kinda thing." She shrugged. "See you later."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The FBI basement,  
Two weeks later.  
  
"And in conclusion, we have seen some things that are inexplicable. Such as the death of Alexander Krycek. Although it looks like a natural death, some might argue that he did indeed lose his soul like Rachel Heneghan said. The deaths of Jack Westmore, Sarah Williams and Kelly Easley were intentional; we have the confesions of Elliw Davies and Catrin Davies, no relation, to account for these deaths. While Agent Mulder and I were called into this case, it looks like the group we were sent to investigate solved it. At first looking at this, it indeed looks like an X-File, but through investigating, it was more of a case for the VCS and not the X-Files. This case is closed."  
"You finished, Scully?" Mulder asked from his desk.  
"Yeah. I just need to print this up and then I'm outta here."  
"Going so quickly?"  
----------------------------- The End -----------------------------  
  
Translations if they aren't in the story:  
  
Blinking Americanwyr: Blinking Americans.  
Ie syr. Fe wnewn ni. Yn dda iawn: Yes sir. We will. Really well  
Catrin, be mae e meddwl gyda: Catrin what does he mean with  
Ti ddim: You're not  
Ast celwigodd: Lying Bitch!  
Catrin, wrth bod gyda fe, ti'n gadael pob wrach Cymreig lawr. Mae eisiau dy help ti i orchfygu e: Catrin, by being with him, you're letting every Welsh witch down. We need your help to defeat him  
Sa i gallu. Mae e'n dweud bod *rhyw*beth arbennig gyda ni: I can't. He says there is *some*thing special between us  
  
Hope you lot like!  
I will respond to any sort of feedback, flames or otherwise. Send to:-  
drfoxymoron@hotmail.com or requiem2022@another.com  
  
  



End file.
